Heart Attack
by littlebobook
Summary: A Sarah Paulson and Evan Peters fanfiction.


**This is my first Sarah-Evan fan-fiction. I hope you guys will like it. Also, if some points/facts are wrong, please let me know. Thank you!**

 **Legend:** **_Italicized words_ are thoughts of the characters.**

* * *

 _Sarah_

It was something unexpected. There were tons of reasons as to why I shouldn't even be thinking of going out with him or just thinking about him, in general. Because 1.) We're both in a relationship with great people, 2.) He's younger than I am, and 3.) We work together. I may only be making these excuses but to be honest, there's not a day that gone by that he left my mind.

I didn't really have the chance to work with him on the first season, while we were shooting Asylum however; I got to know more about him. We grew close like brother and sister. We joked around set and talk for who knows how long. It was that bond I have with him that makes this whole thing much more complicated. I love Holly, but why does it feel like Evan makes me happier?

I don't know what is up with me. The last thing I need now is to be bombarded with scandals and having a fight with Holly.

"You okay?" Holly asked. We were sat in the living room, watching 'The People vs OJ'. It's been a long time since the show ended and I made a promise to myself not to watch it until everything is shot and over.

I gave her a faint smile and a nod. "You don't seem like yourself lately." she added. I sighed. I don't even know what to say to her. I feel like I'm already cheating on her. "I don't know, I guess I'm just tired from all the filming." I said.

The night went on. The show was well-written, directed, filmed. I have no words for it. The following morning, I had to get up early for a morning shoot. The clock read 2:12. Holly's still fast asleep when I left.

 _This is good, right?_ I asked myself as I drove away from my house. I sighed and stretched my shoulders back. "You're good. You're fine! This is just a phase. Maybe it's just because you're married to him this season." This is when I realized I'm having a pep talk for myself. What has happened to me? "Yup, that's it." I continued.

As I turned to enter the parking lot, someone jumps in front of my car. I screamed in response. My hands were shaking and my heart was pounding. And as I try to calm myself down, the person who scared me to death began laughing as he takes the pig's head off of his own head. I put the car on park and stormed out of the vehicle.

"What were you thinking scaring the crap out of me like that?! I could've hit you!" I said. Evan kept laughing. I don't know if I should slap the soul out him or laugh along. "I'm sorry. Sorry, I just couldn't help it. You looked so serious." He says as he walked closer to me. I was fuming with rage. I hate it when he does this. He, then, proceeded to give me a hug to comfort me. I wanted this to last long, but I know it'd be weird so I just gave him a playful slap on the arm to get back at him. _You need to get yourself together, Sarah. This isn't right._

He helped me with my things even if I already told him I got it. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I tell him that I have these weird feelings for him. I shook my head. "What?" I whispered to myself. "What." Evan said. I looked at him with my widened eyes. _That wasn't a whisper, you idiot!_

"Nothing."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?! I'm fine!" I walked out.

I've never felt so embarrassed in my entire life. _What was that? Oh no, he's going to think I'm such a weirdo!_ "Sarah! Hold on." He says, trying to catch up to me. You see, other people would stop if they were told to stop. Not my feet, though. It was that day where my feet and my head weren't coordinated. What is wrong with me?

"I'm sorry, alright? I shouldn't have scared you like that, I was wrong." He was almost out of breath. I guess I was sprinting. "No, it's— it's fine. There are a lot of things going on in my head lately." I said.

"Well, if you want to talk about it, I'm here if you need me."

I let out a laugh. "I know." _I know._


End file.
